moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Clergy of the Holy Light
The College of Canons (commonly referred to as the "Clergy of the Holy Light") is an order of canon clerics attached to the Cathedral of Light. They are a subdivision of the Church of the Holy Light. By mandate of the Council of Bishops, the College of Canons is overseen by the Bishop of Stormwind. Purpose The College of Canons was founded for the purposes of providing a stable group of clerics (priests, paladins and monks) who can fulfill the ministerial needs of the Cathedral of Light. The clerics of the College of Canons are directly obedient to the Bishop of Stormwind. They vow to serve the needs of the Cathedral and its people. The College of Canons is well known for its involvement in diplomatic relations, weekly liturgy, its participation in the warfare, and its consistent innovation and compassionate presentation of the faith. Governance The College of Canons is governed by the Bishop of Stormwind, who possesses ordinary power over the college. He governs through the Light's Elect and the Apostles, by the guidance and constitution of the Rule of the College of Canons. Below the Apostles are the Superiors, who are the respected veterans of the order. After the Superiors are the Canons Majors, who are the backbone of the clergy. They are the priests and knights, fully versed in the ways of the Light, and vested with its many blessings. The Canons are the deacons and sergeants of the order, forming well a body of students and worthy servants. The Disciples are students, still new in the deep traditions of the college. Their task is to observe and serve the people of the Cathedral in their humble ways. Holy Texts The collection of all the College's Holy Texts and articles can be found within the Tomus Plenarium. This includes the updated versions of the Codex of Scripture, Codex of Rites, Codex of Hours and additional reading materials. Pathways Within the College there are three pathways an individual can take (depending on their class) and progress in, eventually becoming mentors and teachers themselves. Priests * The Priesthood consists of all individuals of the cloth within the Clergy. After spending much of their training studying ancient doctrine, preaching the tenets of their faith, and providing service to the community, the most devout priests train others in these mysteries, both in the Cathedral and on the field of battle. Priests are exemplars of the incredible grace and power of the divine and the Light, and even fear of death cannot stop these clerics of the Light. Paladins and Warriors * The Protectors of the Virtues are the military-sect of the College consisting of all of the Paladins and Warriors in service to the Cathedral. Those who pledge themselves to the order become beacons of the Light for their allies in peace and conflict, taking up the heavy armor and weaponry of justice. * Holding the unwavering belief that any battle waged to eradicate evil in the world is righteous, these individuals stands on the frontlines in service to all others dedicated to the cause. The truth and virtue of the Light imbues these individuals with the power to inspire and do good. * Additionally, for Paladins that wish to take on the ancient and sacred rites of the Knights of the Silver Hand, they will be assigned as a squire to one of the numerous Knights of the realm to begin this journey. Light-Bearers * Those who seek the guidance and mentorship of the Light’s teachings may choose to become Light-Bearers within the College. * This pathway is for any class of individuals whom have a faith in the Light and wish to serve the community. * Individuals will be paired with mentors, goals will be developed based on their interests, skills and abilities and overall will be given instruction on how to utilize the Light’s Virtues within their daily lives. Areas of Focus Service: ''' * Members of the College will be tasked with becoming involved with one (or more) of an area of service that are offered to anyone in need. * Examples include: Working in the Cathedral’s Food Pantry (located in the Cathedral’s Halls of Residence), Temple / Church Guard, Healing Services, Matrimonial Ceremonies, Counseling and Confessions, along with Funeral Rites. * These services will grow based on the needs of the community, so any suggestions are welcomed. '''Mentorship: * Every member of the order has unique skills, goals and abilities that will be tended to and guided by a mentor. * In exploring their potential, a pathway will be drawn and new goals, challenges and avenues await those who dedicate themselves. Events: * The majority of the events that the College will be hosting will be service, educational & charity-based. * Members of the College will be encouraged and supported to develop their own events based upon their given skills, abilities, etc. * Examples of such events are charity drives (For Widows, Orphans, etc.), the creation of care packages for our Troops fighting the Legion, etc. Allied-Events: * Through working with allied orders, we will be providing support and also work together to plan events.. Application to the College Any citizen whom has faith in the Light and would like to dedicate themselves to the service of others is welcome to apply to the College through the following application. Active Contacts *Tyragonfal (Guild Leader) *This is a recruitment position. People in these positions are best equipped to answer questions about the recruitment process. Affiliations All affiliations are friendly interactions, listed in order of joining. Interguild Stormwind House of Nobles Alliances First Regiment The Stormwind Guard Shadowtalon Company Lordaeron Silver Hand The Citrine Eagle History The tradition of the College of Canons dictates that the college was founded and instituted by Alonsus Faol in the latter years of his archiepiscopate. Following the foundation of the Cathedral of Light by Alonsus Faol and his apprentice, Jarl, there was some contention in the church regarding who would be the diurnal custodians of the rituals of the newly-bult effigy of the Holy Light's majesty and the immortal spiritual power of the Church of the Holy Light in the rebuilding Stormwind City. Many factions disputed their right to be the ministers of the Cathedral, including many groups of clerists loyal to the newly coronated Varian Wrynn, several bishops professing allegiance to the celebrated and time-tested Terenas Menethil, detachments of the Order of the Silver Hand that were forming under King and Church. From the discord, His Holiness elected that, instead of secular clergy, that regular clergy would be the stewards of the temple, and that a college of these regular clerics would be formed from amongst the body of the Clerics of Northshire, the small and war-torn order of priests from the near-by and recently reerected Northshire Abbey. The clerics from Northshire would continue to minister for the Cathedral of Light. The Archbishop would eventually establish his seat in Stormwind City to lead the church to aid in the restoral of a desperate and broken superpower and, indeed, to begin undoing the destruction on the church's archives in Northshire Abbey. Alonsus Faol's industrious efforts had lasting results that last even up to the present day, but his untimely death was concurrent with the Undead Plague that ravaged the north and sent the Church of the Holy Light in the north to splinters, resulting in the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn. However devastating both the Archbishop's death and the Undead Plague was to the Church of the Holy Light, immediate action was demanded of it, else the Order of the Silver Hand would be assimilated by these schismatic groups and all of Alonsus Faol's work would have been for nothing. The mourning bishops that remained of the carnage, devastation, and heresies that so deeply upset the moral authority and presence of the now beyond-decimated Council of Bishops met deep in the chambers of the Cathedral of Light in conclave and, desperate for a priest that would continue the work of the former Archbishop, elected Jarl, the apprentice of the late Alonsus Faol and co-arcitect of the Cathedral of Light. He chose for himself the name Benedictus. Benedictus quickly took the leadership of the college formed by his predecessor, declaring himself the Archbishop of the Holy Church and Bishop of Stormwind, putting him in the natural center of a church now almost entirely centered from the Cathedral of Light. During this time, the Clerics of Northshire and consequently the College of Canons as it was known at the time, weakened in power as the Archbishop made all appointments directly and by the authority of the archiepiscopate. The status quo continues much the same for over a decade under Benedictus, the college of canons passing through the hands of many notable bishops, and enjoying revival under then-Mellar Servus. After Servus's widely-purported death, Kaston Electus took up the mantle, and, after time, it fell into a defunct status. An unlikely candidate for success came to the Cathedral of Light in green threadbare robes. Once a servant of the Argent Crusade, Johannes Moorwhelp came onto the scene with an unparalleled zeal for the Three Virtues and the moral philosophy of the Light, which he espoused in daily sermons to the people. Meanwhile, the hierarchy of the church took note of Johannes's pastoral style and his ability to teach and preach, and, much to Johannes's dismay, called him to be the auxiliary bishop of Stormwind. He was given no official task by his betters, but his style of service never diminished. Johannes found great need of priests and paladins to assist him in his mission, and he took note of the history of the College of Canons. He lamented at its defunct status. Quietly, Johannes used his newfound benefice, a run-down rectory in the Dwarven District, and the wheat tax given to him by a few noble benefactors, and he reestablished the modern College of Canons. The Bishop was incredibly selective of who he allowed to represent the College of Canons, but, after a time, he established a small and well-equipped group, whose task it was to serve the people of the Cathedral with healing services and spiritual guidance. The College of Canons distinguished its self through innovations that changed the way the church worked. The Three Trials system was created as a means to train new priests and paladins in the Clergy, and, over the course of a few months, the system was implemented in most every order in the church. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Organizations Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:College of Canons Category:Charity Organizations Category:Charity Category:Council of Bishops Category:Canon Law of the Holy Church Category:Diocese of Stormwind